


It Must Be

by DefTotes



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, References to Depression, Window Smashing, and i just want yall to know, slight aggresion, things go from 1-100 real quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefTotes/pseuds/DefTotes
Summary: You've been leaving earlier and staying out later, and Shane's noticed.This is ancient, based off my OC Danny, who ended up marrying Shane, but I have the Doki Doki Elliott mod, so Elliott doesn't cool it until like year 3 or 4 I think, so he still says romantic stuff, and I feel like Shane would automatically jump to the worst case scenario.





	It Must Be

Danny crept into her house, the bags under her eyes starting to match her hair. It was 1:30 AM, and she knew she would regret staying out late for the fourth day in a row that week alone, for more than one reason, her husband. She loved Shane with all her heart, she really did, that’s why she put her life in danger almost every day going into the monster infested mines of the Floaha Desert, and almost every night at the local pier, fishing for the elusive, yet valuable, squid. Danny knew that winter was a hard season to live through, with her main income coming to a complete halt, but she didn’t want to worry her husband with the burdens of their finances. She could see that he was healing slowly over the past year, his self-depreciating comments dwindling to near none on some days, and he looked a lot better physically since he cut down on drinking. The way she saw it, he was finally living comfortably, and if she had to work all day and night to keep him that way, then she was more than willing. 

She was no liar though, that wasn’t the only reason she stayed out late. As much as she didn’t want to believe it, he was… getting bad again. It started right before winter, when he wouldn’t get out of bed. At first she’d bring him pizza and Pepper Poppers in bed, occasionally even a pale ale when he was feeling a special kind of depressed, but as winter went revved up, and she would have to leave earlier, or stay later, she found that her offerings were accepted less and less until she just, gave up. She could tell by the pile of dishes in the sink that he as eating, and that’s what really mattered to her. She couldn’t help but feel, unwelcome, in her home anymore. So even on days when she would finish her daily tasks early, she found reasons not to go home, one of the main one’s being her best friend, Elliott. 

Elliott was a charming guy, and easy on the eyes too. He was also Danny’s first friend when she’d moved to Pelican Town. She found comfort in knowing that he hadn’t been there long himself, but he already felt like he was a part of the community. She was attracted to him at first, like any woman would be, but as time passed she found herself to be less romantically interested, not because of any faults of his, but because she realized that she was more drawn to his personality than to any physical features he had. He was who she went to when she had problems, and ironically, he was a big part in her meeting Shane in the first place. Had he not mentioned Shane when talking about other people new to the small town, she weren’t even sure that she’d know him half as well as she does now, which would still be a bit of a stretch. 

She remembered first noticing him, as she’d seen him many times before, but paid no mind to him. His dark purple hair stuck to his forehead as he walked out of the large JojaMart building. She’d been on her way over to pick up some seeds since Pierre’s was closed for the day and she hadn’t bought enough when she’d stopped by the previous day. “Hey, are you okay?” she stopped him on the bridge. “Who are you? Why are you talking to me?” he said grumpily, stepping to the side so that he could continue walking. “I’m Danny, I live in the farm just left of town.” She continued, turning around and walking with him, “I’ve seen you around town and figured I’d finally introduce myself after, you know… awhile.” She finished, walking in silence. “I hear you moved in not too long ago, I’m kind of new too. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out sometime since we’re both new and stuff, but-” Shane turned to her, making her stop mid-sentence, “Go. Away.” He said, slowly backing up until he was far enough away for it to be weird for her to follow him. How simple life was before that, kind of rude, introduction. 

Now here they were, over a year later. So much had changed, mostly for the better, but change is always something that’s hard to swallow. Looking around she’d immediately noticed that the fireplace hadn’t been lit, even though it was well below freezing outside. Danny was sure that she’d put it on before she left, the small fire didn’t do much on its own, but it was connected to the central heating that warmed the whole house, so it was important that it be on if anybody was home. Maybe Shane had left to his aunt’s house for the night? It wasn’t unusual for him to visit them every now and again, but he would’ve left her a note if he’d decided to sleepover. She decided to brush it off as him being forgetful as she sorted through the various types of fish in her bag, making sure to put each one in their respective spots in the freezer, but she couldn’t shake this sickening feeling that she was being watched. It was almost 2 in the morning by the time she’d sorted through and alphabetized everything. 

As she opened the door to her bedroom she couldn’t help but notice the faint sounds or what sounded like a video game. Sure enough, at the end of the room sat Shane, beer in one hand, controller in the other. Danny slid her sunglasses off and set them on the nightstand next to her bed. 

“What are you doing up this late..?” she questioned her husband. She could hear him chugging what was left of his drink before throwing it into a fairly large pile to his left. There were a few more moments of silence before he responded. “I could ask you the same thing… How many days has it been now? Four? Five? Hell, who knows…” he said, opening another beer. “F-Four…” Danny said dejectedly, “I didn’t think you were up…” This caused Shane to choke on his beer. Things went still in the cabin. 

Danny flinched as the nearly full can of beer was hurdled out the window, “OF COURSE YOU’D THINK I WAS ASLEEP! WHAT SENSIBLE PERSON WOULDN’T BE ASLEEP AT TWO IN THE FUCKING MORNING ON A TUESDAY? WHO DANNY? WHO? WAIT A MINUTE! I HAVE AN IDEA! MAYBE MY FUCKING WIFE WHO’S OFF DOING WHO KNOWS WHAT, WHO KNOWS WHERE, WHITH WHO KNOWS WHO!” Shane yelled, staring out the now broken window, tears stinging at the edge of his eyes, he didn’t wait for Danny to respond before starting up again, now looking at her, “All winter Daniella, all fucking winter you’ve left at dawn and don’t come back until way past dark! You come home smelling like the fucking ocean, sometimes you’re not even wearing the clothes you left with, there was one night you didn’t even come home!” Shane cried out, teeth clenching up towards the end of his sentence. She stomped over to Danny, who sat on the bed, eyes wide with fear. She’d never seen him like this. She’s never seen him angry at anyone other than himself. She looked into his bloodshot eyes as he grabbed her shoulders. No, he wasn’t angry. He was desperate.

“We, haven’t even been married a year yet, and you’re already cheating on me. I know, that I’m an awful excuse for a human being, but really Danny?” his grip got tighter, “Really? You couldn’t just tell me you were unhappy? I know I’m no genius, I don’t have a suave accent and let’s face it, he’s taller, darker, and handsomer than I could ever dream to be…” Shane fell to his knees, now hugging his wife’s legs, “Please don’t leave me…” he sobbed over and over, looking down at the galaxy printed carpet she’d chosen to match the walls. 

Danny had to process everything that had just happened. It all happened so fast, she wasn’t sure what to do with her openly crying husband at her knees. Shane thought, that she was cheating on him… With Elliott… The more she thought about it, the more things made sense to her. She was no stranger to how he would openly call her his angel, or his ‘muse’, or how close they were in general. She did occasionally even spend the night at his house on the colder days when he refused to let her walk home. The town was no stranger to dirty rumors and secrets, and she and Elliott did have a sort of spark when she had first moved to town, but since the marriage, he had stayed a true gentleman. He had become one of her closest friends, are dare say even her best friend, so she could see how people could mistake their friendship as… something more. 

“I know that I’m boring, and ugly, and broken, and fat, and dumb, and short, and I don’t always smell great, and I can’t always help, and I’m not really creative in any way, but I can’t afford for you to leave me… Please Danny, please don’t… I’ll change, I’ll do anything just…” he cried, subconsciously rubbing little circles on her thighs.

“Shane…” Danny spoke softly, trying to pick his chin up so she can look at him, “Shane look at me.” She said, pushing her long blue hair behind her ears. When Shane picked up his head to look at her, he had red marks where his face had been in contact with her leg, and a disgusting mixture of slob and boogers that had spread from his nose and mouth to his cheek. His eyes were red and puffy, and glossy from both drinking and crying too much, and for probably the first time in his life, Shane looked just as bad as he felt. “Babe, get on the bed, I can’t talk to you like this.” Danny said, lifting him off the floor and next to her, holding his hand the whole time. “Look at me Shane, look into my eyes…” she said, grabbing his face with both her hands. 

Shane started to tear up again, but was quickly shushed by his wife, “Listen to me baby, I’m not cheating on you.” She held his face as she started to pet his hair, “I swear on my grandfather’s tomb that since I first spoke to you, that I haven’t had eyes for a single other person in the world. You are my sun and stars Shane, I’m so sorry I’ve caused you this pain my love…” she kissed him on his forehead, “Elliott is my friend, yes, and we are very close, but I assure you that I do not come home smelling like the sea because I spend time with him. I’m out all day fishing and mining, mostly finish at night because that’s when all the squids come out but… anyway… I wish it didn’t need to get to this. If you need me at home, even if it’s because you just want to spend some time with me, all you have to do is tell me… I love you more than you’ll ever know Shane. I love you for who you are now, and I only ever want you to change when you want to, and not because you think I’d like you more.” She kissed him lightly, “Let’s go clean you up now, then we can head to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> i have yet to edit the whole thing, i stopped right after Dan puts everything away, the rest of it is completely unedited, so like always, any criticism is welcome! thanks for reading!


End file.
